


Misleading Circumstances

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Series: Drarry Prompt Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177484
Kudos: 7





	Misleading Circumstances

Drarry prompt 2

Misleading circumstances 

Prompt below #32 (from tumblr) also tempered with dialogue to fit with it. 

“You’re so soft,” Draco put a hand on Harry’s cheek, his silver eyes wide with fake surprise. “How did you ever think you could defeat me?”

Harry flinched away from Draco’s touch, instead deciding to try and glare at him. “Even the softest metals can be tempered in the fire.” He smirked.

Draco retracted his arm, his gaze now hardened. Masked. “And even then they can melt, hero. Did you consider that?”

Harry glared harder, willing himself to be stronger, his mind sharper.

Ron facepalmed, groaning. “Oh for fuck’s sake, you two!” 

Hermoine ignored them. 

Harry carefully calculated his next move. He had to be smart about this. His heart pounding in his ears, Harry steeled his resolve, making his move. 

The surface trembled with the suspense of Harry’s move, only for it to crack and shake with his failure. 

“NOOOOOO!!!” Harry screamed in anguish as Draco stood over him in triumph. 

“Oh, poor Potter. It was futile for you to try and go against me.” Draco bent down and grasped Harry’s chin, forcing his blushing husband to look at him. 

Harry gave him an unamused look but at Draco’s look shifting into a fond grin, Harry too, smiled.  
“You maybe have won this battle, Malfoy. But you will never win this war.” 

Draco kissed Harry deeply before pulling away. “No, my sweet, dumb Potter, you won’t.” 

“Oh for the love of my mum, it was just Jenga you two!” Ron yelled, utterly disgusted by the husband’s PDA. 

Hermoine smiled behind her book and patted Ron’s knee. “Sorry, Ronald, Jenga is a big deal in the muggle world.”


End file.
